


Amber

by Crowsnight66



Series: Breed [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breed AU, First Meetings, M/M, extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsnight66/pseuds/Crowsnight66
Summary: Just a short extra about the first time Midorima meets Takao.





	

_“I’m a prisoner of my imagination. And you’re a character in my own creation, yeah. I never know if what you say is real. I never know how I’m supposed to feel, so I figure everything out by your reaction. And I just-just-just―_

_“I just push you so hard you wanna pull away. Hold you so tight I make your body ache. [Love] you until you nearly break. But if you’re really the one, you’re really the one―I’ll call you all night so that you stay awake. Love you until it’s just too much to take. Push you so hard you pull away, but if you’re really the one, you’re really the one, you’ll stay.”_

_―“Stay” by Suzie McNeil_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Early Monday morning, Midorima looks up at the man in front of his desk. The man smiles and bows. “I’m Takao Kazunari, your assistant as of today. I look forward to working under you.”

He has jet black hair at normal length with a part in the middle to keep his bangs out of his bright, amber eyes. His stature isn’t particularly impressive, but he’s taller than Kuroko and Akashi, and his skin is taut over muscle.

But more than anything, Midorima can’t stand the smell. It’s not a bad smell, not in the slightest, but it’s overpowering. Marine, like walking along a beach. The scent fills his nostrils and mind, and he can clearly envision a sunset over dark waves and sand between his toes.

_Kise._

Midorima blinks, realizing that he’s been silent for a while. He nods to Takao, whose smile now doesn’t meet his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Takao. I’m sure you’ve already been informed, but I am Midorima Shintaro.”

Takao nods in return. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Midorima finds that Takao is much smarter than his carefree, playful personality lets on. It reminds him of Kise to an extent, especially the other’s fascination with annoying him. They’d known each other for two hours when Takao first called him “Shin-chan”. It’s a ridiculous nickname, and one he despises, but he quickly finds that Takao is going to call him that whether he likes it or not.

As he drives home, Midorima sighs heavily, but for once, the idiocy isn’t giving him a headache.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Takao loosens his ties and flops down on the couch. Shikari isn’t home yet, probably studying at a coffee shop as she often does in the late evening.

Midorima is…interesting, and Takao can’t wait to learn more about him, his ticks, and his mannerisms. He’s handsome, too. Well, his hair color isn’t exactly attractive, but his work attire lines his tall, muscled frame perfectly, and Takao would be lying if he said that he doesn’t find glasses and intelligence just a little sexy.

The door opens, and Shikari walks in, her backpack on one shoulder. “How was your day, Kazu-nii? Did you meet your boss?”

“Yeah, his name is Shin-chan,” Takao says.

“Well, tell me about him!” Shikari insists as she sits down on the edge of the couch cushion next to his stomach. Her fingers run through his hair, and he closes his eyes.

“He’s OCD for starters, arrogant, but also self-conscious.” Takao smiles. “And he’s crazy smart.”

Shikari rolls her eyes. “You can’t fall for every guy who’s smart. Is he even gay?”

“Definitely. He gives off this aura of clouds, skies, and fairy dust.”

“You know, it’s probably not a good idea to mix up professional and personal, especially at this point.”

“Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants.”

Shikari shakes her head with a smile and playfully smacks him behind the head.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Midorima glances over his book at the blonde who stands in front of the loveseat. “What?”

Kise plops down beside him. “So you met your assistant today?”

“What about it?”

“What’s he like? Do you like him?”

Midorima debates whether he should answer or not, but he knows that if he refuses, Kise will just keep annoying him. “He’s a lot like you. And as far as ‘liking’ him, he annoys me to no end, but as long as he gets his work done, I’ll put up with him.”

Kise grins. “Really? That’s it? But Midorimacchi, do you think he’s cute?”

Midorima chokes on air, his face dusted with a blush and eyes wide. “N-no! Why would I think that?!”

“If not cute, then sexy?”

Midorima’s blush darkens, and he looks away. “He’s _aesthetically_ attractive. Nothing more.”

“Oh, but that’s the first time you’ve ever said that you find someone attractive, aesthetically or otherwise,” Kise points out.

“Shut up and go away.”

_(One year, one month, and twenty-three days before Midorima Shintaro Bonds.)_


End file.
